


freak!

by rhapsodic_rhapsody



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAA, Aaron is heather d, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Bombs, Bulimia, Bullying, Charles is kurt, Cliques, Eating Disorders, F/M, Gun Violence, Guns, Heathers - Freeform, Heathers AU, Heathers References, Heathers: The Musical References, Homophobia, James is heather m, John is JD, King george is ram, Lunch, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, Murder, Oops, Peggy is martha, Scrunchies, Self Harm, Slushies, Suicide, Swearing, Thomas is heather c, Violence, a plot, akex is just screaming internally, alex is veronica, also i was reading another heathers au afternoon i finished like 3 chapters of this, and all the headcanons i read online, and if anyone calls it one of those 2, and on the verge of death, and this happens like everyday, and west end heathers, anf they made the same nickname for peggy, bc i needed a filler, bc i wasn’t alive in the 80s, bc we don’t romanticize the jd veronica situation, but - Freeform, but it’s correct, constantly, eliza and peggy deserved better, eliza is betty finn, everything in this fic is cursed, faked sucide, freeze your brain, gay slurs, god has cursed me, gwash is trying his best, he ruins their lives, hercules lafayette george and martha w are all themselves, hshdgsjsk, i get creative substituting for scrunchies bc burr doesn’t have hair, i hate the madison/king george ship, i swear i didn’t copy anyone, im just unoriginal lmao, im studying, im taking things from both the movie and the musical, im. screaming, its all kinda fucked up sorry, its just 30 years apart what’s the harm, ive listened to the heathers album at least seven times TODAY, john is p fucked up, like i’m trying to carry, like some scenes don’t follow the exact order, like wtf grow some you pussy, literally all the warnings of heathers, literally only angst, lowkey jamilton at some points??? oop, martha m is me flemmings, mixed in with off bw heathers, murder framed as suicide, obviously, or purple, ots awful, references to Heathers, storyline is slightly altered, thats a minor one, the west end album is releasing soon so like am i gonna base it off of that too? yes, this is a mess, this is literally just the plot of heathers, thomas always makes a point to call it maroon and not red, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodic_rhapsody/pseuds/rhapsodic_rhapsody
Summary: Senior year, What could go wrong?TEMP HIATUS AS I WORK ON OTHER THINGS





	1. September 1st, 2019

_Dear diary,_

_Today’s the first day of senior year!_

_Exciting. Yeah. If you take out the fact that my school is literally hell with a math class thrown in the mix._

_Sometimes, you just have to take a look around at all of these people that you’ve known your whole life and ask yourself “What happened?”_

_Everyone used to be great friends._

_We were all so happy._

_And then everything changed._

_Everything changed when the heathers (What does the acronym even stand for? Like, they’re all dudes.) began to rule. We all got put into different boxes._

_Geek, Loser, Prep, Jock, Popular, Stoner_

_You name it._

_I was lucky enough to get put into the “Not really but kind of a loser box”_

_All thanks to Lafayette, my adopted brother._

_We’re in the same grade, but he’s closer to the popular side of the fine line we walk between lame and cool. He has a boyfriend, and it’s shocking he isn’t harassed for that as Westerburg is literally the peak of homophobia._

_How far would i sink down if they knew i was bi?_

_School is like a food chain. No matter what, you’re always going to be someone’s prey._

_Unless you’re a Heather._

_I don’t get how they can just avoid it all. Not even teachers avoid the bullying! A teacher literally quit because the bullying got so bad!_

_This isn’t any high school, this is the thunder dome._

_I just can’t wait until we graduate. If i make it to June, that is._

_Maybe i’ll make it somewhere good. Like Harvard, Duke, or Brown. Something to just get me out of this stupid town._

_Of course, i could go to a nearby college, as most of these kids won’t make it anywhere._

_Like George Frederick, or as he likes to go by, King George. He’s in his third year as line backer and eighth year of being a huge dick. He’s not going to make it past high school, i guarantee._

_There’s also also Charles Lee, George’s best friend. He’s the quarterback. He loves to fat shame people and objectify women, and holds the title of “smartest guy on the football team.”_

_(It’s kinda like being the tallest dwarf.)_

_Together they form one giant sexist pig that just so happens to play football._

_And then there’s Mrs. Manning. There’s nothing wrong with her, it’s just the fact that her methods of teaching are.. questionable. Like, she’s the stereotypical hippie teacher._

_(Didn’t hippies die out in the 80’s??)_

_Not everyone is horrible. There’s Peggy and Eliza, Eliza being my best friend since literally diapers. Peggy is her sister. I don’t get why everyone always picks on Peggy. She’s got a big heart but i guess that gets you nowhere in the eyes of a teen._

_Their older sister, Angelica, went here last year. She was one of the people to get lucky. She was able to stand her ground against people so most of the students left her alone._

_She made it out._

_And as soon as she could, she left to London with her boyfriend of, like, 6 years._

_Im happy for her._

_I don’t know if i’ll be able to deal with the Heathers for a whole ‘nother year._

_The heathers being;_

_James Madison, his dad sells engagement rings and is loaded _

_Aaron Burr, no discernible personality or known opinions on anything, but he runs the yearbook and his mom did pay for his plastic surgery._

_And then there’s Thomas Jefferson._

_The almighty._

_A mythic bitch, if you will._

_The three float above it all._

_They’re invincible. Never bothered, never harassed._

_I’d give anything to be like them._

_I’d give anything to be beautiful._

_But that won’t happen._

_Well, I guess this is the end of the page._

_\- A.Ham_


	2. I ask myself- What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts senior year

Alex walked up the front steps of Westerburg High, his palms sweaty with anxiety. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous. He had done this all before.

Had he? Maybe everybody had changed again, gotten even worse.

His assumptions were proven correct as he parted ways with Lafayette. Right off the bat, he could already see the fights and bullying going on as it had through all of high school.

Alex didn’t understand why everybody had to fight constantly. What happened to friendship?

He looked around the hallway to try and find any familiar faces. While distracted, he bumped into another kid. Said kid groaned in annoyance.

”Oh, sorry!” He said, genuinely sorry. The kid rolled his eyes, storming off.

Alex sighed and made his way to his locker. Once there, he put in all of his belongings, besides a binder and his journal.

Walking to his class, he saw a student get tripped by another student. He speed-walked over to him. 

“Are you okay?” He said, offering his hand. The kid stared back in disgust.

”Get away, nerd!” He said.

“Oh, okay.”

Alex sighed, defeated, before turning back on his path to class. The expedition was cut short as George Frederick slapped Alex’s items out of his hands.

” _Dick_.” Alex said to himself. George grabbed him by his collar of his hoodie, making Alex look him in the eyes.

”What did you say to me, _skank_?”

Alex weaseled out of his grasp.

”Nothing, nothing.”

He quickly grabbed his things and walked even faster towards class. Finally making it there, he let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

A hand grabbed his shoulder. He jumped.

”Did i scare you? I’m so sorry!” He heard Eliza say. He turned to meet her face, his mouth widening into a smile.

She pulled him into a hug.

”Hey, Liza.” He said, voice muffled in the hug.

”Hey!”

”Do you have this class, too?”

She nodded, pulling out her schedule. Alex did the same. They only had two classes together, a shame compared to the four they had last year.

”Well, you’ve got some with Pegs and i’ve got some with Laf and Herc so it’s a win-win.” She said, trying to look on the bright side.

”Yeah, and we have the same lunch, so that’s great!”

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but the first bell cut him off. Him and Eliza took their seats.

His first few classes went just fine, most of the lessons being introductions to the class and getting a syllabus.

Then came lunch.

Alex usually sat with Lafayette, Herc, Eliza, and Peggy.

(Angelica also used to sit with them but she’s gonezo.)

It went just as you would think any normal lunch would go, but then Heathers showed up.

Everyone in the cafeteria went dead silent, watching their every move.

They sat at their unassigned assigned lunch table, scaring off any liners that may have sat there earlier.

”I wonder what it would be like to be one of them.” Alex said offhandedly, catching the attention of his friends.

Hercules raised his eyebrows at him, eyes wide.

”You’d seriously want to be a _Heather_? They’re literally known as the assholes of the school!” He said. Alex shrugged at him, his attention still on the bright color-clad trio that was laughing at some joke made by one of the Jocks visiting the table.

”Madison isn’t an asshole, though.”

”He acts like one.” Eliza said. Alex had to give her that, he did act like an asshole most of the time. 

Towards the end of lunch, Alex got up, grabbing his things. Lafayette looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

”I gotta motor if i wanna get to the bathroom and make it to class on time.” He explained. He nodded, waving Alex off.

Alex walked away, giving Peggy a pat on the shoulder as he did.

Going to the bathroom that day seemed to be one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

For starters, the first bell rang while he was in the bathroom, and then the Heathers showed up.

He quickly washed his hands, trying to ignore the sounds of Aaron burr puking into a toilet.

”Grow _up,_ Aaron! Bulimia is _so_ ‘17!” Thomas said, fixing his hair in the mirror. James poked his head into the stall.

”Maybe you should see a doctor, Burr.” He said.

”Yeah, maybe i should.” Aaron said before gagging.

”Ah! Madison and Jefferson,” A voice said. Martha Manning, the “hippie” teacher of the school.

(Her teaching techniques were questionable.)

Aaron retched into the toilet. “...And Aaron.” She added. “I guess you didn’t hear the bell over all the vomiting. You’re going to be late for class.”

”Aaron wasn’t feeling well, we’re helping him.” Thomas lied, his voice sickeningly sweet. Mrs. Manning smirked.

”Not without a hall pass you’re not, weeks detention. All of you.”

Alex made a split-second decision. Quickly scribbling on a paper in his journal, he spoke.

” _Actually,_ we’re all out on a hall pass.. Yearbook committee.” 

Martha took the note, inspecting it carefully. ”I see you’re all listed. Please, just get to class.”

And with that she left.

Thomas was quick to snatch the paper out of Alex’s hands. He checked it over as the teacher had done just moments before.

”This is an excellent forgery! Who _are_ you?” He said, glaring at Alex.

”I- Uh, Alexander.. Hamilton. I crave a boon.”

That caught the attention of all three of them.

”What _boon_?” Alex shifted awkwardly under their stare.

”Let me sit at your lunch table- Just once, no talking or anything necessary,” He said. “If people think you tolerate me they’ll leave me alone.”

The Heathers laughed, but Alex was quick to stop them.

”Before you answer- i also do absence notes and report cards,” Aaron steppes forward.

”Do you do prescriptions?”

Thomas stopped him. “Shut _up_ , Aaron!” He then turned his focus towards Alex, grabbing his chin forcefully and inspecting his face.

”For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure,” He said.

”And a very symmetrical face,” James added. “If i took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, i’d have matching halves, and that’s very important.” Alex nodded, uncomfortable.

”Of course, he could stand to lose a few pounds!” Aaron crowed. Ironic, coming from him.

”So, _honey_ , whaddya say? You ready to join us?”

”Okay!” Alex said, still in a daze.

”Meet us behind the school tomorrow morning.” Thomas told him, exiting the bathroom. The other two followed, but James turned around, and spoke.

”Do you like blue?”

Alex nodded, still slightly confused, before realizing he had less than a minute to get to his class. 

He just barely made it there, earning a weird look from Peggy, who was in that class with him. He waved her off.

The next class is when the trouble started. Peggy was, once again, in his class. But so was Charles Lee.

” _Piggy_ Schuyler!” He taunted. “Everyone make way! Wide load!” He said as he walked by her. Everybody around him laughed, causing Peggy to flush and pull her hood over her head.

Alex got a sudden boost of courage.

” _Hey_!” He yelled, catching the attention of everyone. “What gives you the right to pick on my friend?”

”Are you talking to me?” Lee said. Alex swallowed.

”Yes i am, i wanna know why you think you can bother her. You’re a high school has been waiting to happen,” The class went silent. “A future fast station attendant.”

Charles stormed over to where Alex was, causing Alex to shrink in on himself. He reached out his hand.

”You have a zit,” He poked Alex in the forehead. “Right there.”

The entire class erupted in laughter. Alex turned to Peggy.

”You okay?” Peggy gave a small nod in response, and then mouthed the words “Thank you”.

At the end of the day, Alex met back up with Lafayette, whom would be driving the two of them home. Once in the car, Lafayette looked to Alex.

”Is everything okay?” He said.

Alex nodded, sighing. “There’s just.. A lot going on right now.” Lafayette gave him a pat on the back.

”I am sure everything will turn out just fine.” He said.

”I hope so..”

But hope never got anyone anywhere.


	3. And someone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, he could be beautiful

The next day arrived way too fast, in Alex’s opinion. He was even more anxious than the day before.

And why was this? Because he had a chance to fly with the eagles, to be on top. The fear of screwing that up was greater than anything. 

He had texted Eliza the night before, saying he couldn’t meet with her, but that they were still on for movie night. She was understanding.

Eliza had a big heart, but around here, that didn’t get you far.

Alex nervously walked to the back of the school, his journal in his hand once again. Once he turned the final corner, he saw the Heathers. Thomas, with his leg behind him on the wall.

”Ah, so you finally decided to show up.” He said, pushing himself off the wall.

”Sorry, I just- I-“ Alex stammered. Thomas cut him off.

”I’m just playin’.” He said with a wink. Alex flushed. Thomas then snapped his finger at James, causing him to come up and hand over a blue scrunchie.

”Here.” Thomas said, giving it to Alex. Alex’s eyes widened. 

“Are you sure? I just-“

”Hey, if you wanna fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly.” Thomas told him. Alex nodded, inspecting the scrunchie in his hand carefully. “What are you doin’? Put it on!”

Alex swallowed, taking out the hairtie in his hair and replacing it with the blue scrunchie. Thomas smiled and took his hand, ignoring the glares Aaron sent them.

“We gotta head in.” He said.

Alex had never felt like this before. He felt powerful; He felt beautiful. They stepped inside and the noisy crowds seemed to silence and split before them.

He heard whispers, people asking who that was with the Heathers, why he was holding Thomas’ hand.

”Who’s that with Thomas?” Mrs Manning said. He didn’t get why she was invested in the high schoolers drama, but she was.

” _Alexander_?” He heard Eliza say. He felt a wave of guilt rush through him. He blew off Eliza for this?

When he turned to Eliza, however, she had a wide smile on her face. First period, she mouthed. Alex nodded before  Thomas dragged him along again.

”Rule number one,” He said. “Stop talking to losers like _Eliza_.” Aaron stepped forward.

”Yeah, and-“

”Shut up, Aaron!”  Aaron stepped back behind Thomas once more. James, however, spoke up.

”You have to realize that if she had your shot, she would leave you to rot.” He pointed back at the crowd in the direction Eliza was.

”’Course, if you don’t care, you could go hang with the nerds or the losers.” Aaron suggested. Alex stared at his feet.

”Like I said, if someone wants to fuck with the eagles, they have to learn to fly.” Thomas said.

”Are you gonna teach them?” Alex asked.

”Of course,” Thomas answered.

”You’re beautiful.” He said.

The first bell rang and the four separated, because, yes, people still went to class.

Alex sat next to Eliza again, who was giving him questioning looks. She was eager to know every little detail.

“Wh- _How_?!” She exclaimed once he got close enough. He shrugged.

”I got them out of trouble and they’re repaying the favor.”

”Does this mean you’re a Heather now?” Alex frowned.

”No.. I’ll never be one. I promise.” And then the tardy bell rang, signaling the start of class and the end of their conversation.

When lunch came, Alex sat with his new group. He had explained beforehand what was going on to his lunch group, earning a sad look from Peggy.

”So I was just telling Aaron about this amazing idea I had for today’s lunchtime poll,” Thomas said once they were all at the table.

The lunchtime poll- the Heathers would go around at lunch for one day every other week, asking every lunch table the same question to get their opinions on it. However, the Heathers would only go to the table of jocks and the other popular kids.

Alex never got to answer the polls.

Thomas shot a glare at Aaron, who was looking at him expectantly.

”Do you seriously _not_ remember?” Aaron bit his lip.

”I forgot..” He mumbled. Thomas rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the other two.

“So basically, you win five million dollars from the Publisher’s Sweepstakes, and the same day that that big Ed guy gives you the cheque,” He paused. “Aliens land on the earth and say they’re going to blow up the word in two days. What do you do?”

Alex stared at him with wide eyes, wondering if this was a joke. Thomas, James, and Aaron all stood up so Alex joined them.

”You should come with us, Alex.” James said.

”Yeah, you’re part of the group now, why not help us out?” Aaron added. The three followed Thomas to the table of popular kids.

”Hey Maria! Love your cardigan!” Thomas said, faking sincerity. Maria did the same.

”Thanks, _hun_!” She turned to her group. “I like, totally blew my allowance on it.”

Alex rolled his eyes. Thomas caught their attention once again, and asked them the question. Maria smiled widely.

”If _i_ got the money, i’d give it all to the homeless. Every cent.” She said. Alex snorted.

”You’re _beautiful_.”

Once done with that table, they headed over to the table of Jocks, where Charles and George sat. Alex sighed, not having had the best history with them. Thomas asked the question once again, earning snickers from everyone there.

”I’d pay Madonna a million bucks to sit on my face and have her ride like the Kentucky derby!” Charles said, causing the entire table to erupt in laughter.

The four stared back in disgust.

”Why don’t we ask some of the other tables? Get different opinions?” Alex said.

Thomas scoffed. “We are so not doing that.”

So they did it, they went around to every table, asking their opinions. They got answers like:

”I’d go to Egypt, with a girl.” (The nerds.)

“I’d use the money to have an end of the world get-together.” (Eliza.)

“Well, you’d have to consider tax, social security, legal fees..” (The people trying to donate food to Africa.)

”What?” (The stoners.)

”So, you go to the zoo, get a lion, and then stick a remote control bomb up its butt. Then you’d push the button on the bomb, and die as one with the lion. (One of the heavy metal kids.)

Aaron was exasperated by the end of it.

”Why’d we have to ask the losers? They smell gross!” He said. James shrugged.

”They aren’t that bad..” Alex said. Thomas turned to him.

”Hey, we don’t _associate_ with the freaks. C’mon. To the bathroom.” 

Once there, Thomas instructed Alex to write a letter. 

“I need you to write a hot, horny, yet realistically low-key note in George Frederick’s handwriting,” Alex nodded, pulling out his journal. “Alex needs a place to write,” Thomas snapped his fingers. “Aaron, bend over.”

He did as told and Alex placed his journal on Aaron’s back, writing the words that Thomas spoke.

”And this note will be given to Piggy Schuyler,” Thomas said, turning to the mirror. Alex froze in his tracks, clutching the note to his chest.

”I- What? Shit, Thomas. She’s my friend.” He said. “I don’t have anything against her.”

“You don’t have anything for her either.”

Alex shook his head, hands still grasping the note. “I can’t-“

”Are we gonna have a problem?” Thomas got close to his face.

(And we’re talking _close_. Like, mega close. They were practically kissing.)

”You gotta bone to pick? You wanna step into my candy store and then refuse to pay?” He said, pushing Alex back.

”Candy.. Store.. What-“

”He means you can’t ask for candy and not expect to pay a price for it, Hamilton.” James said. 

“So? You gonna listen or what?” Aaron teased.

Alex sighed, biting his lip.

”C’mon! It’ll give her shower nozzle masturbation material for weeks!” Aaron laughed.

The three stared at Alex expectantly. He hesitantly held out the note, allowing James to take it.

”How very.”

James waited until everyone at the table besides Peggy was distracted. Then he struck.

He went up to her, asking her the lunchtime poll that Eliza had been asked earlier. As she gave her answer, he discreetly slipped the note into a pocket in her backpack she was sure to check.

Alex frowned. Peggy was his friend, what was he doing? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a kid, a new kid, sitting at one of the lunch tables in the corner. He glanced over and made eye contact with him.

From what he could tell from how far away he was, the kid had curly hair and wore a trench coat. Cute. Suspicious, but cute.

The kid gave him a smile. Alex walked away from his group and over to the unnamed kid.

”So, you a Heather?” The kid asked once Alex got close to him. He smiled.

”No, i’m an Alexander.... Hamilton,” Alex had never seen so many freckles on one face. “And i have a really stupid question.”

”No questions are stupid.” Alex snorted.

”You inherit two million dollars on the same day aliens land on the earth and say they’re going to blow it up in two days. What do you do?”

Alex watched as an array of emotion crossed his face.

”That is the  _stupidest_ question i’ve ever heard.” He laughed. “ _But_ , I’d probably row out to the middle of a lake somewhere, bring along a bottle of tequila, my sax, and some bac’.” 

“How very.” He smiled.

”Come _on_ , Hamilton.” Thomas said, grabbing his arm.

” _Wait_. I never caught your name.” Alex said.

”I didn’t throw it.”

Meanwhile, at the Jocks table:

”Who does he think he is?” Charles said to George.

”I dunno, but Alex sure is digging his act.” George replied.

”Let’s beat his ass!”

”Woah, we’re seniors, we don’t do that crap anymore.” He paused. “Let’s go give him a scare!”

Once there, Lee stuck his hand in the kid’s food.

”You gonna eat this?”

The kid snorted, crossing his arms and leaning back.

”What did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, huh?” George teased.

”Answer him, dick.”

George looked at Charles, a mischievous grin making its way on to his lips.

”Say, Charles, doesn’t this cafeteria have a “no fags allowed” rule?” He teased.

”Sure seems to have an open-door policy for _assholes_ , though.” 

The two looked at him. “What?”

He stood up. “I’ll repeat myself,” He said, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and pulling out a gun.

All that could be heard were the shots the rang through the room.


	4. So who might you be?

“They won’t expel him, they’ll just suspend him for a week or something.” James said as the four of them played croquet at Alex’s house.

”He used a real gun. At a _school_. They should throw his ass in jail.” Thomas said.

”He used blanks,” Alex told them. “Worst he did was ruin a couple pairs of pants- and not even that! Can’t you bleach out urine stains?” 

“You seem pretty amused, I thought you have up on high school guys?” Thomas asked.

Alex shrugged. “Never say never.”

Thomas hit his croquet ball into Aaron’s, causing him to sigh.

”What’re you gonna do, take the two shots or send me out?” He asked. Thomas laughed at him, lining up his mallet with the ball.

”First you ask if you can be maroon, knowing i always am, and now this? It’s like you’ve had a brain tumor for breakfast or something!”

He knocked Aaron’s ball into the bushes around the yard. Aaron visibly deflated as he turned to Thomas.

”Really?”

”It’s your turn, Aaron!” Thomas called. “Easy shot, hun!”

”No way, no day.” James said to Alex.

“Give it up, Burr!” Alex called out.

 Aaron stepped into the bushes, hitting the ball. They all watched intently as the ball proceeded to hit a statue, then a tree, and roll through one of the hoops.

They all stood there stunned for a moment, eyes wide with shock.

“Holy shit-“

”Oh my god!”

Aaron laughed in disbelief. The odds of that were basically impossible.

”So, Tommy, i heard you were taking Alex to a party soon?” James said once the commotion had died down.

”Yeah, i’m giving him his shot, his first Remington party!” He turned to Alex. “You mess this up and it’s “keggers with kids” all next year.”

Thomas hit Aaron’s ball again.

“Why?”

Thomas smirked. “Why not?”

Aaron began to make his way over to the ball once more, but Alex’s parents came through the back door.

”James, your mother’s here.”

“C’mon whoever wants a ride,” He said, motioning with his hand.

The three ran up the steps, leaving their balls and mallets at the bottom of them. 

They all said their goodbyes as they passed the Washingtons

”Alex, dear,” Martha said. “Why not sit down with us?” She gestured to the seat next to her at the patio table.

“So,” She said, handing Alex some food off of the tray on the table. “How was the second day back from break? Lafayette told us you made some friends?”

George laughed.

”We almost couldn’t _believe_ it when he told us, but then we saw you coming inside with them and we were shocked.”

Alex scoffed jokingly. “School was _fine_ , thank you.”

”So, i heat prom this year is going to be big. Any contestants worth mentioning?”

”Maybe; there’s kind of a dark horse in the running.” Alex said.

Suddenly, George grumbled at the book he had in his hands, a book Alex hadn’t taken notice to.

”Will someone tell me why i read these goddamned spy novels?” He said.

”Because you’re an idiot.” Alex replied.

”Oh yeah, that’s it!”

Martha laughed. “Oh, you two.”

Alex checked his phone, and stood up upon seeing the time.

”Great pate, but i gotta motor if i want to meet up with the Schuylers.”

He pointed finger guns at them, walking backwards until he ran into the wall.

Once inside, he rushed upstairs to grab his bag to meet Peggy and Eliza. He didn’t make it there, however, as Lafayette had pulled him in a different direction.

Into Laf’s room.

”Dude, i’m meeting up with the Schuyler sisters soon, let me go.”

Lafayette closed the door and sat down in front of it. He knew Alex was too weak to move him.

”Tell me what is going on and i will move.” He said.

Alex huffed, pulling out his phone. He sent a quick text to Eliza saying he might be late because Laf was being an asshole.

“What do you mean?” He said, sitting in one of the chairs of the room. Laf glared at him.

” _Really_?” He asked, throwing his hands up in frustration. “What has been going on with you? First, you are acting strange, and now you are a Heather!”

“I’m not a _Heather_ , I’m Alex. Hamilton; Nice to meet you.” Alex told him.

Lafayette scoffed. “Oh, _sure_.”

“It’s not like that, Laf.”

”But it is! Merde, we are at school for two days. _Two_ _days_! And you are already completely changed!”

”Laf-“

”You are being even more secretive- hiding everything from us. I can not believe you would not tell me about this.” The silence was deafening. “Look at you, you even have one of their hair ties-“

”Scrunchies-“

” _Oui_.”

He stood up, opening the door with force. Alex stood as he gestured for him to go. Just as Alex stepped out, Lafayette grabbed him and held him close.

”Please be safe. You do not know what they could do to you.” He whispered into Alex’s hair.

”They can’t do any worse than what i’ve done to myself.” Alex laughed, shooting finger guns. Lafayette rolled his eyes, waving Alex off and going back into his room.

Alex just barely made it to the Schuylers on time. When they saw him, they could barely contain their laughter.

To paint the picture, Alex had burst into this little coffee shop, completely out of breath; his hair was falling from the scrunchie, and his cheeks were bright red.

He clutched his bag tightly in his left hand as he made his way to sit down at the table with them.

”I’m- hi- i made it- _fuck_ -“ He sputtered, laying his head on the table.

Peggy gave him a pat on his head. “You good?” She asked.

He gave a thumbs up, his head still down. “Never better.”

”Anyway, you’ve gotten quite popular within a few days, huh?” Eliza asked, for if Alex to lift up his head and look her in the eyes.

”I already told you, ‘Liza, i’m not an actual  _Heather_.” 

“You never know,” Peggy said. “They _could_ get you to do some fucked up things.”

”Weren’t you friends with Aaron? And you’d still say stuff about him?”

Peggy shrugged. “Why do you have to look on the bright side of everyone? Face it- He’s an insensitive bitch.”

”I don’t _look on the bright side_ , i try to see the good in everyone.”

”That’ll be the death of you, Alex.”

”Just like you and having a big heart?”

Eliza rolled her eyes, ready to argue back, but her phone began buzzing.

”Sorry, Alex, dad wants us back.”

”Wait, why?” Peggy asked, trying to peer at Eliza’s phone. Eliza jerked it away.

”He didn’t tell me. Bye, Alex.”

”Bye, ‘Liza, Peggy.”

The girls waved him goodbye as they left down the street, leaving him to drink his, now cold, coffee. He took a sip, and spat it out in disgust.

(Cold coffee is nasty. How could anyone stand iced coffee?)

He instead opted to go down to the 7/11 nearby. He didn’t go there very often; the last time he went being in July when he went with Laf to buy Corn Nuts.

He browsed the snack foods in the shelves, looking for something- anything-  that would spark joy in his soul.

He was barely even there for a few minutes when a very familiar person walked through the door.

Alex pulled a bag of chips from a display, pretending not to notice the kid walking over to him.

”You gonna pull a super-chug with that?” The kid asked. Alex smiled.

“No, but if you tell me your name, i’ll let you buy me a slushie. I see you know your convenience-speak pretty well.”

John laughed, putting an arm around Alex’s shoulder. Alex blushed at the sudden contact.

”Well, i’ve been moved around a lot; Any town you can think of? I’ve probably been there.” He took his arm off of Alex to shake his hand. “John Laurens. Go by just John, though.”

Alex tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. “Well, ‘Just John’,” He joked. “That little stunt you pulled in the Caf today was pretty severe.”

”Extreme always seems to make an impression.” He smiled. “Now, did you say cherry or coke slushie?”

”I didn’t... Cherry.”

“Are you kids gonna keep flirting over there or are ya gonna buy somethin’?” The older woman working behind the counter said.

Alex’s face went bright red as he and John both laughed silently.

”Sorry, ma’am, i was just tellin’ him what a great place this 7/11 is.” John said, grabbing the chips Alex was holding.

”Hey-!”

”Let me buy them for you.” John offered, also carrying the slushie.

”Wow, chivalry _isn’t_ dead.” Alex joked.

“Not nearly as dead as the dinosaurs.”

“What?”

”Enjoy the food, sweetheart.” John said, handing over the food and then turning to leave. Alex stood in awe, his face still red and stomach with butterflies from the experience.

”He’s a keeper.” The lady said.

”Yeah,” Alex replied before walking out of the store, still in shock.

(It wasn’t until he got home that he realized John’s number was in his pocket.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, coming up with things to write isn’t exactly my forte  
> (and i’ve been focusing more on my other stories)  
> also, i altered the timeline for the party to be a little later than it was in the movie because i don’t want this all to happen within a few days


End file.
